sounds_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulle
Lulle is one of the two main protagonists and the leader of Sounds of Magic. He’s a galaxy fox who’s willing to help others and save the hybrid world from danger. His alter-ego is Cure Nocturne, a magician that studies the stars and lights up the night. Physical Appearance: Lulle has short blue-violet hair with a light purplish fade and fox ears. He has pale skin and light blue eyes with purple diamonds. He also has a pale lavender diamond mark to show his species. He usually wears cream and plum colored clothing. He wears a purple crystal necklace to show the bond that Cally and he have and holds Seren, his spirit. As Cure Nocturne, he wears a yellow and plum uniform with puffy sleevings. He also wears a playful hat and white heeled shoes with soles that change color. Personality: Lulle has a calm and sweet personality. He’s also empathetic and kind to friends and his siblings. However, because of his caring personality, sometimes he goes overboard towards helping everyone leading to insomnia and restlessness. He also can get very lazy at times and would rather sleep, read a book, or go outside to relax much to Cally’s annoyance. When he’s chosen to become a warrior to save the hybrid world as Cure Nocturne, he’s assertive, brave, and willing to help others as best as he can. He can get very serious in his job as a warrior like studying more abilities in books and practicing his harp. His personality from his alter-ego also shifts due to Cally going extremely aggressive as Allegra and he yells at her for doing so if it doesn’t stop. But he still retains his calm, tranquil personality and likes to do magic tricks for kids. Relationships: Calliope aka Cally: His one and only younger sister, best friend forever. They met on a beach during a vacation. Lulle decided to adopt Cally as his sister and they started to become best friends ever since. However, as the years went by, Cally started getting more tomboyish and aggressive because she wanted to be a warrior so badly. Because of this, the duo have a vitriolic relationship of fights and hassle, but they still care for each other no matter what. (As the series go on, the duo start having feelings for each other for no reason.) Viola: His other younger sister he loves very much. Viola looks up to him as a big brother figure and even tries to be like him at times. Seren: His galaxy cat spirit who teases him for fun. They also have a bickering relationship but it’s mainly Seren’s fault for being annoying. She also spies on him whenever he’s with Cally, much to their annoyance. But they still like each other as friends. Lulle, understanding Seren’s backstory, and Seren realizing that Lulle isn’t bad as she thought. Avi: Lulle usually likes Avi because of his strict, studious personality. They have a pretty good relationship, especially when learning new abilities and practicing music. Lulle also relies on Avi to solve complicated problems he can’t solve.' '